6th Division: Vivio High School Days
by Satashi
Summary: A sixteen year old Vivio faces her greatest challenge in highschool... Finding a date for the homecoming dance and dealing with her parents.


This takes place in the "6th Division" Universe in the far, far future. While not required to read before this, there are a few elements in this that will be out of place otherwise. This was done for fun on the forums and was posted in parts before I got serious with it about half way through...So this isn't really up to par with my normal things, and my flaws are apparent in it, I think. Anyway, please enjoy this little AU future set story about Vivio in high school

* * *

Okay, it was now or never. My friends were rooting for me silently and my target was a few paces ahead, seemingly just waiting for his fellow team mates. The high school homecoming dance was just a few days away and I still didn't have a date yet. So far I was the _only_ cheerleader without a date and I really, _really_ didn't want it to stay that way. Only a few more steps before I would be noticed by the man that interested me but I could feel my resolve slipping. Quickly I turned to walk back to my friends but a stern glare made me swallow and flip back around yet again to give it my best shot. Walking to him, I waved lightly and caught his attention. He didn't run away to avoid me or anything so I felt a little better about starting a small conversation with him before asking my question...

**Vivio: High School Days**

**By: Satashi**

"So, um," Vivio looked up at nervously at the male in front of her and rocked on her heels, hands fumbling nervously at the hem of her high school cheer leader uniform. "The d-dance is coming up this Iceday..."

"Yeah," The football captain nodded at her, wondering why the new girl on the cheer leading squad was talking to him. "Oh, you're Vivio-san right?"

"Y-yeah!" she nodded. "You remembered my name..."

"Sure, it's the, um," He coughed. "your eyes. People say your name a lot."

"Oh..." She looked down. "So anyway, I was wondering... Do you have a date... for the dance yet?" She blushed darkly, trying to look at him again.

"Oh, well, you know," He put a hand behind his head, trying to find a way to tastefully turn her down.

"Yo man!" A new voice came up, grabbing the male around around shoulders and dragging him off. "There's this _sick_ ride out front! You have to check it out, sounds like twin turbo and it screams!"

"A car?" He looked out the window on the door and gasped out. "Fsking SWEET! check that custom paint job!"

"Wa-wait..." Vivio chased after him quickly. Once she got outside of her high school she came up behind the two sports players and looked where their eyes were, seeing Fate leaning against her car in full enforcer uniform.

"Check out those legs!" One of the men whistled. "God I'd like to get a piece of that!"

"Chicks in uniform!" The one Vivio was talking to earlier grinned. "Dude, military recruits at age _ten_, She has to meet the age limits of the dance, I'm gonna ask her out!"

"She has to be at least twenty five man!" His friend laughed. "No way you'll score with a college chick!"

"Watch me," He took a few steps forward but stopped when Vivio got in front of him. "Sorry, Vivio, I have plans for the dance."

The multi-colored eyed girl reared back and slapped the man hard, making his face rip to the side. "That's my _mother_ you creep!" With a humph she turned to storm over towards Fate. "Thanks for picking me up Mama."

"No problem Hun." Fate watched her daughter sulk over to the passenger side and climb in so she got in as well. "You seem a little tense?"

"Why are guys such jerks!?" She instantly complained when Fate tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. "I was _so_ close to asking the team captain to the dance and he just brushed me right off for a more attractive woman! My mother at that..."

"Aw, you're very attractive sweetheart!" She chose to ignore the fact that a high shool was planning on hitting on her. "You don't even wear make up and you won the last beauty pageant!"

"You won't _let_ me wear make up," She reminded her.

"Oh shush, you don't need it."

"I'm going to be dateless!"

"You'll find someone!"

Vivio sighed. "Mom did you ever go to a school dance without a date before?"

"I think the real question is did I even go to a school dance."

"You didn't?"

Fate grinned at the memory. "We tried to but we had a scramble the day before and didn't get back till it was over. Guys are over rated anyway, all they want is sex."

"Yeah but still...I want one. Everyone just avoids me, even after I made cheerleader."

"Don't worry Hun, you'll find that special someone."

"I'm going to die a virgin," Vivio looked out the car window sadly. "I just know it."

"You'll make your mother happy."

"MOM! That's not a good thing!" She felt like hitting Fate as she laughed happily. "Mou."

* * *

Vivio tossed her backpack next to a barstool and hopped up onto it, letting her ankle length hair spill out behind her. "Service!" She called out loudly, tapping the tabletop. "What does a girl have to do to get some drinks around here, huh!?"

Elio peeked out from the storage room and grinned at Vivio. "Hey there, how was school?"

"Sucked," She put her cheek on her palm and propped her elbow up on the table. "I don't have a date yet."

"Aw, poor baby." He ruffled her hair before jumping back at her swat.

"I hate when you do that!"

"I know," Elio gave her his classic grin. Tossing his long pony tail over his shoulder, he started making Vivio a non-alcoholic daiquiri. "So, what brings my niece to Fuji's?"

"Uncle Elio, have you ever had a situation where you had to ask a girl out but wasn't sure how to do it?"

"Uhhhhh, can't say that I have." He winced when Vivio's forehead smacked the counter top sadly. "But I never went to school so I don't know how those things work. Uhm, so no one has asked you at all?"

"No."

"Cheer up," He placed the drink in front of her and watched her look up a moment before starting to drink. "Why don't you just go with some of your friends? Do they all have dates?"

"None of them do." She closed her eyes and sighed out yet again.

"You're really pretty, aren't you popular at school?" He started making a drink for someone else who just sat down.

"I am, but all the 'popular kids' are jerks so I spend my time with the nice people. That along with my parents spell out 'total loser' for me."

A new voice came up. "You're not a loser, Vivio-chan."

"Caro-chan!" Vivio hugged her friend. "And Lutecia-chan too!" She hugged the purple haired girl as well. "Hey, Lutecia-chan, how did you get Elio to pay attention to you?"

"Kidnapped him and held him prisoner for a month," She told her non-nonchalantly. "Eli-chan, can I get a martini please?"

"Just a second sweet cheeks." He groaned when he realized what he had just said. "Ah, sorry, been around Kuhn too long."

"Come on, I'm serious here!" Vivio pleaded.

"So am I," Lutecia smiled at her.

Vivio sank back a moment and turned to Caro. "You'll be serious with me right? How did _you_ get his attention?"

"Summoned a five story tall dragon and caught a back alley on fire while enchanting him with mystical armor."

Vivio let her head hit the counter again "Why don't I have any _normal_ people in my family?"

Kuhn made his appearance then. "Elio, you staying long today?"

"All day, why?"

"BIG night," The blue haired man spun around Elio and started checking supplies. "I just got a call; the local police force's new training members came back from section six and are going to hold a party here, we're going to be over packed and Atoli has the flu! Haseo is going to be worked to death." Looking up, he noticed the three girls at the bar. "Well helllllooooooooo ladies!"

* * *

"Why am I doing this!?" Vivio cried out nervously as she weaved in and out of people while holding a platter of food above her head.

"You look cute in the waitress outfit!" Caro cheered at her as she served a table a round of drinks.

Vivio smiled overly happily at the group of men at the table. "Here is your food gentlemen!" After setting the plates down she winked and giggled at them. "Anything else, nya-ha?" The people shook their heads at her, all grinning dumbly, before she bowed and trotted off back into the kitchen. "Ugh, gag me, why do I always attract people twice my age?"

"People dig small girls," Elio teased her. "Besides, cute waitresses get bigger tips."

"I'm growing! I'm only six-teen"

"Yeah, you may hit five feet soon!" He laughed merrily before going back out to tend to his bar.

"Grrrr, I swear one day I'm going to chop that pony tail of yours off!"

"Vivio-chan!" Kuhn's voice called out. "Table five please!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So no date yet?" Nanoha asked her sleepy daughter around midnight when she finally called it quits and called to pick her up.

Vivio leaned the seat back in the van and closed her eyes tiredly. "They're all either complete jerk-offs or only want sex."

"That's a teenager for you."

"Hey," She turned to look over at her second mother. "Nanoha-mama, Did you and Fate-mama date in high school?"

"The very end of it, yes. Quite a commotion back on earth, they don't really accept same-sex relationships like they do here on Midchilda. Even here it's iffy in some places..."

"Was it hard back then?" She observed her mother. Nanoha kept her hair in a braid now but it went clear to her waist where it tied off with a large fluffy blue ribbon. Despite being almost forty she still appeared to be in her early twenties with a toned body that just wouldn't stop even when she stood still. "Did a lot of guys hit on you?"

"Oh no," She laughed happily. "The only guys in my life were my best friends and they all had other interest. "I got lucky with Fate is all. Don't worry, Hun, you'll get a date."

"Promise me you won't scare them off when they come get me?"

"Vivio! When have I ever embarrassed you like that?"

"You threatened to Starlight Breaker the last guy who had the nerve to ask me out to get ice cream! In the middle of the day! And he was gay!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot..."

"Mou, Nanoha-mama, I'll never get anywhere if you don't let me have some freedom!"

"You have lots of freedom!"

"You won't let me get a car!"

"Because you went behind my back and got a driver's license."

"Fate-mama took me!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't agree." She puffed out her cheeks.

"And you don't let me wear make up!"

Nanoha looked over at her. "I never wore make up until I was almost twenty."

"And you come in my room without knocking!"

"What, were you doing something you don't want me to see?"

"If you never let me get a boyfriend I won't have a choice now will I!?"

"You're too young to be thinking about sex."

"How old were you when you had your first time?"

"That's not important."

"Fourteen from what Yuuno-san told me!"

Nanoha flushed. "Ohhh, I'm gonna get that ferret..."

* * *

Vivio turned around in the shower, lathering her hair up with shampoo as she sang happily. "I wish that you were my lollipop, sweet things I will never get enough! If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a soda pop for free?" Her song got louder when she started rinsing out the giant mass of hair that she possessed. It was almost seven in the morning now, a good hour and a half past when everyone else on the military base woke up, giving her the showers all to herself. Once done she dried herself off and pulled her hair up into a type of turban after getting some clothes on and heading back to the room she had to herself. Despite not being military she still lived on base, given one of the forward rooms by Hayate as a present for becoming thirteen. Although she spent most of her time in her mother's large apartment she still had a place to call her own.

'_Today is going to be a good day,_' She thought to herself after getting into her room and drying her hair with a blow dryer. '_Cheerleader practice after school so I can't forget my uniform... What else? Oh yeah, Sarah wanted to get a study group together and...Is that knocking?_' Vivio turned to the door and cut off her hair dryer, hearing a steady knock on her door. Trotting over to it, she opened it up to find her mothers. "Good morning."

"About time," Nanoha sighed. "We've been knocking for five minutes."

"Couldn't be, I havn't been here for five minutes!"

"Nanoha, teenagers need a little privacy," Fate whispered to her.

"Yes, see, I like that." Vivio pointed to Fate. "Listen to Fate-mama, I need privacy sometimes."

"You know the rules, no locking your door to us," Nanoha countered.

"I must have set it on lock all by accident Nanoha-mama, I didn't mean to lock you out. Besides, what if I wanted to be alone?"

"Oh!" Fate blushed. "She was probably masturbating,"

"Fate!" Nanoha scolded her. "Don't say that!"

"I can _hear_ you!" Vivio almost screamed. " I was not doing that! I'm sixteen, not twelve, if I was you don't need to know about it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart," Fate apologized. "We don't have to call it that if it makes you uncomfortable. How about... 'Vivio's happy time'?"

Nanoha looked at Fate in shock. "Fate, stop while you're behind."

Vivio blushed darkly, grabbing her backpack. "Just take me to school, _please_!"

"I'm sorry Vivio-dear!" Fate ran to catch up with her. "I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"Just drop it!" She pleaded loudly, still red.

* * *

"God, I can't believe my parents," Vivio complained sadly when she sat at the lunchroom table. "Whenever Nanoha-mama pesters me, Fate-mama tries to help and ends up embarrassing the life out of me. It never fails!" Groaning she opened her lunch box but couldn't help to smile at the deluxe lunch special that the two of them made for her. "If I didn't love them to pieces, I'd run away I swear."

"Whatever," Sarah, a redhead that shared a class with Vivio, rolled her eyes. "You go on and on about how awesome they are all the time, it's really quite funny."

"I do _not_ go on and on about them!"

"Suuuure," A new person sat down. "Vivio is a mama's girl through and through."

"Jazz-chan!" Vivio sent her second best friend a death glare when she stole some of her food. The girl nicknamed 'Jazz' had light blue hair and matching eyes. Although popular enough to hang out with anyone at the school thanks to her legendary dancing skills, she chose to spend her time with Vivio and Sarah. After a few moments of playful conversation she pointed to the side to get them to look at a male coming over to them. "Hey, what's the class rep want? One of you get in trouble again?"

"I did no such thing!" Vivio whispered harshly to her before the mans stopped in front of them. "Rin-kun," Vivio greeted the class president. "What can we do for you?" She looked at the black haired teen expectingly.

"Well, Vivio-san," He began nervously, looking over to the side where three boys all gave him a thumbs up. "I was thinking...That we could go to the dance together if you wanted?"

Vivio almost dropped her chopsticks. "You're asking me to the dance!?"

"If-you-have-someone-else-already-I-understand!" His sentence blurred in on itself in his hurry to speak it.

"No! No, I'm free! I'll go with you!" She almost yelled it out, making the people close around them all turn and stare.

"Great! Well then, I'll, um, pick you up at six on Iceday then?"

"Yeah! I mean, um, yes. Six sounds good." Vivio nodded at him.

"Then... I'll see you later!" He turned and waved at her before quickly darting over to his group of people.

"Rin-kun?" Jazz pondered while nibbling on her sandwich. "Well, I guess that's okay. He is rather cute."

"I have a _date_!" Vivio squealed out happily. "Oh my god, I have a _date_!" Her words sudden sounded horrified. "I don't know how to slow dance! Jazz-chan, teach me!"

"What, me?" She pointed to herself. "I can't, I have after school activities you know that! By the time your cheer leading is over and my clubs are done you have to get to the base, my house is clear across town!"

"Oh no! I only have two days! What do I do!?"

Sarah pondered it. "Wait, isn't Subaru-san a great dancer?"

Vivio's eyes went wide. "Subaru-san and Tia-san! They'll know what to do!

* * *

A thirty-four year old Subaru skated circles around the drones on the training field and took them out with a solid blast from her fist. Her short hair blew lightly in the wind as she slowed down and turned to the people watching. "And that is how you take care of a group of drones at the same time," She instructed. "Break into teams and go over the strategy, be prepared to demonstrate it to me in ten minutes!" She got saluted and turned away to walk over to the other side of the field where Tia was flying around through the imitation city shooting practice targets. "Tiaaaaa!"

"Hm?" The gunslinger twirled her pistols, forming them together into a shotgun type device and blasted a small group of her zig-zagging targets. Once clear she turned her weapon again and turned it into a sniper rifle, shooting a beam across the area and blasting the last target. "What's up, Subaru?"

"I suddenly had a weird feeling, did you?"

"Ah, I did." Tia landed and felt her waist length hair fall around her, being held at the end with a black and gold ribbon. "Vivio is probably plotting something again..."

* * *

"Dance?" Subaru pondered while rubbing Tia's back as she straddled her waist. "When is it?"

"Iceday." Vivio nodded at them, holding her hands together.

"That's two days from now!" The blue haired girl yelped out. "Why on earth did they wait this long to ask you out, and how come you are asking for lessons _now_ instead of a few weeks ago!?" She watched Vivio's face turn several shades of red.

"_Idiot,_" Tia sent her mentally, making Subaru look down at her. "_This close to the do or die deadline, the guy is either really shy or she asked him out instead! She's embarrassed!"_

"Anyway," Subaru went on, waving her hands. "We can teach you. I know how to lead and Tia can follow so together we will be able to work something out." The teenager jumped her and hugged her tightly, catching her off guard and making them all fall over onto a yelping Tia. "Yeah, you're Nanoha's girl all right..."

"Nya-ha!"

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Nanoha pouted as she quickly checked her duffel bag. "My little girl's first dance and I can't see her off!" She looked at her daughter, clad in a lovely silk white dress that hugged her body. Covering her chest completely yet firmly, it ran along her stomach and hips with a long slit up the side to allow her to walk. Matching white shoes graced her feet and satin fingerless gloves curved along her arms up a little past her elbows. " I'm so sorry the training corps called me so suddenly... You look so pretty!"

"Thank you, Nanoha-mama, it's okay." She inspected herself in the full body mirror on the wall next to their bathroom. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I have a pimple!" Vivio leaned forward and looked terrified at the small blemish on her forehead. "Not now! Not now!"

"Relax, no one will notice." Nanoha put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You look so much better with your hair pulled back like that."

"Think so?" Vivio turned around to inspect her hair. It was, for once, in something not completely simple. Fate had taken her to get it done professionally instead of letting Shamal trim it up for her. Now her normally ankle length hair was just to her knees thanks to the many ringlet curls she sported.

"People would be stepping on it if you didn't get it up some." Nanoha confirmed for her. "Ohhh, look at the time! I have to go, be good sweetie, and be back at ten! You'll be grounded if you're not. Do you have your cell phone?" Nanoha looked up at Fate while she was being pushed toward the door. "Fate, you'll make sure she's back on time right? And you'll talk to the boy right?"

"Yes, yes." Fate opened the door for Nanoha. "I'll grill him good, he will be so scared he won't even be able to look at her without fear of us hunting him down for his head. And I'll call her at nine thirty to make sure she's home by ten. Now go, they're all waiting on you."

"You're the best, Fate." Nanoha kissed her cheek and hurried out, calling a final goodbye towards Vivio.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio looked up at her, worried. "Ten!? The dance isn't over until midnight!"

"Then be home before one in the morning okay?" The blond took her hand and lead Vivio back towards the mirror. "Sit down, we don't have much time left."

"Huh? What?"

Fate sat down her make up kit and turned Vivio to look at her. "Relax, I did Nanoha's makeup for years. You have a little red spot here we need to cover up, and a faint hint of lipstick will be nice..." She trailed off as she started touching her up.

Vivio closed her eyes and allowed her to. "But Nanoha-mama doesn't let me wear makeup..."

"What Nanoha-mama doesn't know won't hurt her now will it?" She giggled softly. "I think a light gloss will be best for your lips, they're cute as they are..."

* * *

Caro leaned against the pillar closest to the entrance to the mess hall and looked around at the people entering and leaving. After shifting her long ponytail she glanced at her watch and realized that Vivio's date only had ten minutes left before he was late. Her eyes started scanning again and spotted a well dressed civilian looking around nervously. With a smile she walked over to him and waved, catching his attention. "Hello, are you lost?" She was in her official section six brown uniform and she could tell he was torn between awkwardly saluting her or acting like normal. "Can I help you find something?"

"I'm, um," The male reached back and scratched his black hair. He was in khaki pants and a dress shirt, clashing madly with everyone in uniform around him. "Looking for Vivio Harlaown, ma'am."

"Are you Rin-san by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm Caro Ru Mondial," she addressed herself with a little salute. "Vivio is my sister."

"Ah!" Rin saluted her back. "Rin Ferrari. Nice to meet you." He realized he was saluting with the wrong hand so swapped it, making Caro laugh.

"Caro-chan stop making the poor boy nervous!" Lutecia joined them and shook Rin's hand. "Please forgive Caro-chan, she takes pleasure in teasing people."

The pink haired girl gasped at Lutecia. "I do not!"

"I'm Lutecia Mondial, I'll lead you to Vivio's room."

"Thank you." He grinned at the two girls as they ushered him over to an elevator. "So, you two sisters?"

Caro covered a small laugh. "She's my wife."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Rin panicked. "You two don't look a day over twenty..."

"I'm twenty-nine," Lutecia told him with a smile. "Thank you for the compliment. Caro stop teasing the boy."

"Sorry," The summoner stuck her tongue out at the girl she shared Elio with. "I guess I have a little more of Mommy in me than I thought." The doors opened and they nodded towards Rin. "First door on the left. Have fun with my sister tonight." They both waved at him as the doors closed.

Swallowing, Rin walked over to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later he was greeted by Vivio's smiling face. "Hey," He breathed out, clearly nervous. "Wow... you look... great!" Not being able to help it, he laughed at his own weak attempt to compliment her.

"Thank you, you do as well," Vivio looked to her side where Fate was leaning against the wall so she wouldn't be seen. "Come in, I'll introduce you to Fate-mama." Stepping back, she allowed the boy into the house while smiling at Fate's surprised look. "Rin-kun, this is Fate T. Harlaown, SS ranked Ace of Ace Enforcer. She leads the special group G.U."

"G.U., huh?" Rin shook Fate's hand with a clearly impressed look. "I've heard that name so many times, everyone there is Triple-A ranked or have special abilities! I have to admit I read a lot of military magazines so I've been really impressed. Wow, I didn't know Vivio-san was your daughter. Now I see where she gets her good looks from."

Fate blushed darkly at the praise. "Why thank you, Rin-san." Bowing lightly, she smiled. "But Nanoha trained them all, I just lead."

"Fate-mama, don't be so modest." Vivio gave her a small peace sign behind Rin's back.

"Well," Fate tried to keep from saying too much in case she accidentally embarrassed her daughter like she normally did. "Have fun, and be back before the time we discussed okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very nice meeting you," Rin bowed at her once more time before smiling at Vivio and walking out the door with her.

Fate closed the door and smiled happily, pleased she was introduced. Truth be told she had overheard Vivio telling Jazz earlier that she wanted to avoid that at all cost. Although the news had hurt her feelings, she still understood. After all, Fate had a very long history of making Vivio want to crawl into a place and hide when she opened her mouth. She meant good, but still...

A monitor appeared in front of her the next moment, revealing Nanoha. "Fate! Did Vivio leave yet? He wasn't late was he?"

"No," Fate smiled. "He was two minutes early."

"Did you get him good?"

"Yes I did, he was shaking when he left so he won't lay a finger on her. There's no way he'll break curfew. I bet Vivio will be exhausted after a night of dancing so I'll call you when she gets back okay? No need to bug her about her night before she has a chance to dream about it."

"But!"

"No buts," Fate poked the monitor on top of Nanoha's nose. "I'll let you know when she gets back so just let me handle this, 'kay?"

"...Okay. If you scared him that much, I'm not worried."

Fate smiled.

* * *

"So," Vivio struck up conversation after they had been in the car for a little while. "What made you ask me to the dance, Rin-kun?" She looked over at the boy as he drove. Although they were on a first name basis the two didn't spend exceedingly that much time together. Truth be told, she thought he would take anyone else, least of all her.

"Well, you know," he tried to place his words. "You're really fun. To be around, you're fun to be around. I thought we'd have fun. 'cause you know, fun things are more fun with fun people."

Vivio grinned, suddenly feeling a lot better at his obvious nervousness. "You're such a dork, Rin-kun. In a good way."

"Oh, I met Caro-san and Lutecia-san. Caro-san is your sister right?" He successfully changed the topic.

"Mm. Nanoha-mama adopted her"

"And she married...Lutecia-san?"

Vivio blushed. "Um...wellll..." With a soft sigh, she hung her head. "My family is a little odd."

"Isn't everyone's?"

She laughed lightly. "Well, yes, but mine pushes the limits. Caro is from another planet, from a tribe that practices polygamy. Lutecia is as well... They both fell head over heels with Elio and somehow managed to get him to marry both of them. It was a really interesting marriage ceremony. So my sister married my uncle, but both of them were adopted into the separate families and I'm the only daughter by blood."

"Ah, so that's why they had same last names..."

"Mmmhmm. Strange huh?"

"Not too bad. Better than my family."

"How's that?"

Rin grinned. "Two of my cousins got married."

"No way, really!"

"Really."

The news made Vivio laugh happily. "Finally, someone who understands me."

"But family is family, you know?" Rin glanced over in his mirror before turning into the school parking lot for the dance. "No matter how weird they get."

"So true. Sometimes I get teased about my mothers. It used to bother me when I was little but when I finally understood how amazing they were I never let it get to me again. Fate-mama is forty-one and still gets mistaken for a college sophomore. Nanoha-mama is forty and she doesn't look but a few years older than Fate-mama. Not to mention they are both SS-rank mages still on active duty. Oh! I'm sorry, I tend to rant about them given the chance."

"You really care for them don't you?"

"Of course! You love your mom and dad too right?"

"I love my fathers." He winked at her as he got out of the car, walking around to open her door as well to help her out. "You didn't know that?"

"Nuh-uh, I didn't."

"Come on, let's enjoy the dance!"

The school gym was plenty large to host the high school students freely even with decorations. Several of the school's banners were hanging on the wall as well as student made flyer's rooting for the football team. As soon as the two made it in Vivio was snatched by her friends to tell them about the ride to the dance while Rin was left with the task of presenting their tickets as proof of being students. As he looked around he noticed a few of his friends hanging out over by where his date was so he made his way over and was greeted like a hero, being the only one with a date. Shortly thereafter the two groups moved together and formed a larger one thanks to Vivio and Rin finding each other again. The teenagers talked about thing in particular for a few minutes before someone came up and spoke into the mic. "Good evening everyone! Principal Flick here! Welcome to the Kakariko High dance! So find a girl, give her a twirl, but don't get wasted or you'll hurl!"

"You suck!" Someone from the crowd called out, getting laughs.

"Y-yeah..." The principal faltered. "Well, get ready to dance!" A fast peppy song cut over his last words as everyone scattered around on the large area designated for dancing.

"Hey, I know this song!" Vivio realized, looking over at Jazz with a smile. The girl ran to the dance floor with her friends. "Well, let's get crackin'!"

"Lets-a-go!" Jazz joined in excitedly.

"Stop messing around and start!" Sarah complained.

Vivio twirled her hand around and held up three fingers "Around 3 cm?" They sang as all of the girls spread out their arms and slowly brought them together in front of them. "Looks peachy doesn't it?" Jerking their thumbs to the side they all turned and pushed out their arms before bringing them back while wiggling their hips. "Old-fashioned uniform?" They all turned and did the same motion facing the other way. "Turn off, ain't it?" The girls thrust out their right hands into the air, then moved their bodies left and pushed that one up as well. Turning, the pointed their fingers like guns before hopping up while Vivio crouched down. Jumping up, she spread her hands out while her two friends ducked.

"I've died and gone to moe heaven..." Rin muttered, watching them in awe.

* * *

Vivio suddenly went stiff as the first slow song of the night started to play across the speakers. The girls she was dancing with all gave her sly looks and started pushing her back towards the guys a few paces away from them. Bumping into someone, she shyly turned around and looked up at Rin. '_Oh thank goodness he's nervous too_,' She thought in relief. Nervously she raised an eyebrow up at him and got a small nod. The two got a little closer and she felt his hand being placed on her waist while she moved hers up to clasp behind his neck. '_Okay, he'll lead..._' She waited until he swayed and matched his rhythm. After a few seconds she realized that he obviously knew what he was doing and simply followed him. '_Oh thank goodness Tia-san knew what she was doing._'

"You're a pretty good dancer," He spoke to her, jerking the girl's attention back towards him. "Come naturally?"

"I was taught," She revealed with a little embarrassment. "You?"

"Same; been practicing for a while now." He gave her a lopsided smile that reminded the girl of Elio. "Hope I don't embarrass you."

"Not at all!" She _almost_ stepped on his foot but caught herself in time to avoid it. "I'm more worried about me embarrassing you, actually." The song faded out into another slow one. "This is kind of nice, actually. I've never been this close to a boy before."

"Sorry it had to be me of all people."

"Don't say that!" She shook her head. "You're a nice person."

"Some don't think so. I get picked on enough."

"You're the class president, you have to obey the rules more than other people. They're just stuck up jerks, comes easily when you can't add two and two together."

Rin chuckled at her. "True." The song ended a while later and soon their friends joined in next to them, all dancing crazily together.

The blond of the group glanced over towards Jazz and observed her close friend. She had her back to one of her male friend's front grinding away at each other while laughing about it. After looking around she realized that most couples were doing that, triggering a playful flag in her. With no warning she twirled around Rin and put his arm around her waist, looking over her shoulder and up at him with her best kitty-like smile. In tune to the beat she started shaking her hips against him and found him matching her with an amused grin. "Shake it girl!" Jazz called over to them playfully. "Show him what you're working with!"

"Jazz-chan!" The word came out more in laughter when Sarah was also grabbed by one of the male friends.

After several songs the short girl had to call it quits before her makeup started to run. Taking one more slow dance, she rested up before giving a small cough. "Would you like something to drink?" Rin offered her while walking her over to where their group of friends seemed to be resting at one of the tables. "Some punch or something?"

"Yes, please." She gave him a cute look and was returned with a wink. Rin turned to leave and she made the rest of the way over to the table, only stopping when a small bunch of people got in her way.

"Hello there Short Stuff," One of them addressed her, making Vivio glare. Her height was something that she was sensitive about, and everyone knew it. "I see you managed to get a date after all, seeing as how Akito shot you down."

"Why," Vivio countered them. "Would I want to ask out someone who is interested in forty year old mothers? Because he was going to ask mine out to the dance."

"Which one?" The male shot back. "The butch or the bitch?" The laughter was cut when a loud popping sound came. Reaching up, he touched his cheek that had just been slapped. "You'll regret that, Eyes."

"Oh go cry to your daddy," She glared. "Oh wait, I forgot: He's in jail! Guess that would make _him_ someone's bitch now wouldn't it?"

"Why you little-!" Rearing back, he aimed to hit the girl who braced herself for it to come. Instead he found red liquid all over his white suit complete with an empty cup. "What!?"

"Oh so sorry," Rin put a hand on Vivio's shoulder and encouraged her to move out of the way and over to their friends that were now gathering around them. "It just slipped." The glare his eyes held made it obvious that it had been anything but an accident. "But at any rate, I'll thank you to stay away from Vivio-san."

"What's this? Eyes, you got yourself a boy friend? Well, I'll solve that problem!" Moving to punch, he gasped out in shock when Rin leaned back to avoid it. The man gripped his fist closed and started swinging back.

"No, don't fight!"

Rin stopped at Vivio's words and found himself stumbling back when the man landed a secondary hit onto him once he stopped. "That's enough!" A new voice came as several teachers walked over to them and split up the group.

The short blond ran over to Rin and tried to move his hand to look at him. "Are you okay? Move your hand, let me see." She managed to pry his hand away from his cheek and observed. "Your lip may swell but it doesn't look busted... Oh, Rin-kun I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have made you stop!"

"It's fine," he tried to grin at her but winced at the pain that it brought. "At least now I won't get in trouble at school since I didn't throw a punch."

Vivio looked around at everyone starting at them and grabbed Rin's arm. "Let's take a breather?"

"Sure," He followed her out the side door and inhaled the crisp cool air. "You okay?"

"Fine," She walked over to the railing covering the patio that overlooked the hill leading to the football field. "I never took you for a fighter."

"I'm not," Rin stood next to her and leaned onto the railing. "I just got mad when I saw that he was going to hit you." Looking over, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "You aren't a mage?"

"Kind of," She answered, eyes closed. "I trained when I was nine and was told I have a large amount of power but... G.U. was called on a mission back then. When they came back everyone was hurt badly. Nanoha-mama was put in intensive care for almost a week and I just remember crying every day as Fate-mama held me and cried too. Caro was in bed for days as well... it was just awful," She dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her purse to keep her makeup on. "After that... I get really scared when I see someone fight. I refused to cast magic ever since."

"So that's why you froze up." Rin reached over and put a hand on her head. "I'll protect you somehow so if you ever get in a situation, call for me all right? I can dodge pretty well, despite what you just saw, so it should work out."

"Rin-kun..." Vivio looked over at him and was rewarded with a caring smile. '_He... really cares about me,_' She noticed. '_I thought I heard something about him being too nervous to ask me to the dance and that's why it took so long but I didn't even think about it... And here I am,just agreed to go with him because I didn't want to be dateless... Vivio you're the worst!'_ The girl sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Huh, for what?"

"I... You really stood up for me back there. I didn't know you cared."

"Well!" He suddenly looked nervous. "It's just that... only that...well... I kind of... like you, you know?"

"Like me?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah... I just never had the nerve to say anything since we're just barely on a first name basis. I was scared you'd laugh."

"I wouldn't laugh!" Vivio almost yelled up at him. "I wouldn't... I'd just... do what I'm doing now: ramble on aimlessly in hopes I can think of something to say."

"Sorry; I made you uncomfortable."

"No! I'm not uncomfortable, I'm... Rin-kun I don't know how to say this, I was really heartless. I said 'yes' to you thinking that I wouldn't be coming here alone, I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm really really sorry!"

"That's okay." Instead of being upset he simply gave her his lopsided smile. "I want you to be happy, so it's okay if you don't think of me like that."

Vivio blushed darkly. "Rin-kun...It's true I didn't notice it before but... I do now. For you, I, I don't know my feelings but it was nice... Dancing with you I mean. That much is true, I did feel nice."

"I'm glad."

"So!" Her outburst made him blink at her. "Let's dance more tonight. I liked that feeling."

"Really?"

"Mm. Really." She looked up at him.

"You know," He put a hand on her back and lead her towards the door again. "They may have been giving you insults but I rather like your eyes."

"Really?" It was her turn to ask the question. "Most people tease me about it."

"I love them. The first thing I noticed about you that made me start taking interest."

Vivio smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you!"

* * *

Vivio looked down into her purse and noticed that the number texting her belonged to Fate. With a small flip she read it while waiting on her friends to get back to her:

_Vivio, Nanoha is driving me crazy with her calls, she may try and call you even though I told her not to, so you better come on home okay Honey? -Fate_

The blond looked at the clock and realized it was pushing past eleven at night already. "Aw..."

"What's up?" Rin pondered.

"Fate-mama wants me to come home so I don't get in trouble."

"All right," The man stood up and stretched. "One more dance before we go?"

"That easily?"

Rin gave her a nervous grin. "I've heard really scary things about Nanoha-san... I want to be on her good side... for health reasons."

Vivio understood completely.

* * *

"So," Rin stood outside the doors leading into section six's residential area. "Thanks for going with me. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Vivio clasp her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "Sooooo..."

"So..." The man scratched the back of his head. "If I make a move will I have people bust out and try to beat me up?"

Vivio looked inside and caught the tail end of pink hair flashing behind a pillar. "I only see Caro spying on us so no," She turned back to him. "No one will beat you up if you make a move."

"Including you?"

"Maybe," She teased with a wink. "You have to try and find out." Rin swallowed, leaning down to her and finding a kiss being planted on his cheek. "I don't kiss on the first date," Vivio whispered since he was close enough to her level now.

"I see,"

"I do, however," She went on. "Kiss on the second date."

"I'll remember that." Rin pulled back. "I'll see you Firesday at school then, Vivio-san?"

"Sure!" She waved at him and smiled when he got a few paces away. "Oh, and Rin-kun?"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Call me 'Vivio'?"

"Ah! Goodnight, Vivio!"

"'Night, Rin!" Her cheeks stained, staying there long enough for him to get into his car and drive off. Now alone she let out a breath of air and relaxed. "What a weirdly awesome night," She spoke to herself while walking into the mess hall. Instead of making her way to the elevator she crept over to the pillar. "Caaaaroooo?" She cooed out, hearing a small yelping sound. "Not spying on me are you sis?" She pondered, slowly moving around to smile at her.

"Um...no! Not at all...Hehehe..." The two looked at each other in silence for a few moments and the pink haired girl hung her head. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Vivio fell onto her bed and spread out, looking up at the ceiling happily. '_Guess I need to tell Fate-mama I'm back._' Picking up her phone she called the number and mentally grinned when she pictured Fate looking at her cell phone nervously and allowing it to ring a few times before she answered it in an attempt to make Vivio think she wasn't waiting on her to call. It was for this reason that she used her cell instead of the M2D.

"Hello Sweetie," Fate's voice greeted her. "Back already?"

"Mm."

"How was your night?"

"Spectacular. Rin is a lot nicer than I thought, I got to see a side of him I havn't before. I think we're going to go out again soon for a real date."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"I didn't embarrass you tonight any did I?"

"No, mama, you didn't. Thank you for that. Is Nanoha-mama still calling?"

"Mm. I told her you was asleep. You owe me one."

"Thank you, Let's get ice cream sometime?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Hehe. Night mama."

"Night darling."


End file.
